A computing device may receive text input from a user. The text input may include a series of characters. As the computing device receives the text input, the computing device may output the series of characters for display at a display device. When the user inputs one or more characters of a character string, the computing device may display a set of one or more suggested character strings. The suggested character strings may be character strings that the user is attempting to input by inputting the one or more characters of the character string. If the computing device receives an indication that the user has selected one of the suggested character strings, the computing device may replace the one or more already-entered characters of the character string with the selected suggested character string. In some circumstances, selecting the suggested character string may allow for speedier text entry than entering the remaining characters of the suggested character string or editing the already-entered characters in order to form the suggested character string. In this way, the computing device may enable the user to accelerate his/her input of text by providing such suggested character strings.